


Nursery Song from Amity Park

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny Phantom became the most powerful and most dangerous ghost in both Ghost Zone and Human Plane, lives of all Amity Park's citizens was never the same. Even their songs changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Song from Amity Park

Nursery Song from Amity Park

 

Black and Green and White;

They were always right.

 

White and Black and Green;

He’s not what he seem.

 

Green and White and Black;

He will soon be back.

 

 

Red and Pink and Blue;

There was just a blur.

 

Blue and Red and Pink;

You could see The King.

 

Pink and Blue and Red;

We all will be dead.


End file.
